Surprise Lucy
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza is planning something for Lucy and their daughter is in on it. A Luza/Erlu one-shot Lucy and Erza :D I haven't seen any stories where they have a child so here you go! XD


No matter what people said, they still loved each other. They walked together down the path of life that they chose. Nothing was going to stop them from being with each other. They dated, got married, and decided to have a child just like any other couple. It did not matter that they were both girls. Lucy and Erza love each other and will continue loving each other until the day they die.

…**...**

Lucy ran around the house searching for Dawn. Lucy smiled to herself. Dawn was her and Erza's adopted daughter. They adopted her about a year after they got married. Dawn was seven years old with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She liked to pull pranks and cause trouble. Erza and Lucy had a time with her, but they still loved her very much. It was morning and Lucy needed to find Dawn so she could get her to school. Lucy searched under tables, in closets, even in the basement. Lucy sighed and decided to head upstairs and wake Erza up to help find their daughter. Dawn seemed to listen to Erza more. When Lucy got upstairs she quickly checked Dawn's bedroom before heading to her own. She opened her and Erza's bedroom door and smiled at the sight before her. Her wife and daughter were curled up by each other. Erza had a hand on Dawn's shoulder. Lucy walked over to them and leaned over Erza so she could wake Dawn up. Lucy smiled when she felt a hand pull her down. Erza kissed Lucy.

"Morning Lucy."

"Good morning Erza." Erza looked over at Dawn and smiled.

"Are you trying to get her to school?" Lucy nodded. Erza turned to whisper into Dawn's ear and Lucy looked at them curiously. Dawn opened her eyes and sat up. She then got up and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"What did you say to her?"

"That she better get going."

"You had to say something more to her." Erza smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't." Erza kissed Lucy once more. "So are you still going on that job with Wendy?"

"Yeah. I hope it doesn't come down to a fight." Erza chuckled and released Lucy.

"You're strong so I know you'll be fine."

"You ready mom?" Lucy turned to see Dawn smiling at them. She nodded her head and kissed Erza once more before heading out. Erza sat up and smiled to herself. Once she heard the front door shut she laughed.

"Today's the day."

…**...**

Erza walked into Fairy Tail with a smile plastered on her face. Natsu and Gray saw her and ran over to her.

"Hey Erza!"

"Hello Natsu, Gray."

"Is Lucy gone?"

"She took Dawn to school and will be with Wendy until this afternoon."

"That's good. Mira is working on the cake now. Gray is going to make the ice sculpture and I'm heading out with Lisanna to get the decorations."

"Sounds good guys. I think this plan will work out."

…**...**

Lucy and Dawn reached the school just in time for the first bell to ring. Dawn waved at her mother and they parted ways. Lucy headed for the train station. She saw Wendy waiting for her.

"Good morning Lucy!"

"Morning Wendy."

"Ready to get this job over with?" Lucy nodded and they boarded the train. Lucy sat down across from Wendy and looked out the window.

…**...**

Natsu and Lisanna ran to the store to get the decorations. Natsu walked in and stared at everything in wonder. He grinned and started running around grabbing things. Lisanna sighed and went to find streamers and balloons. Natsu ran by her and she grabbed his scarf.

"Calm down Natsu."

"But there's so much to look at!"

"I know that but we need to hurry up." Natsu sighed and they went to pay for the stuff. Natsu suggested that they go get something to eat before they went back to the guild.

…**...**

Erza watched as everyone walked around helping put the decorations up. Everyone was in a good mood and were laughing. Gray had finished the ice sculpture and Natsu and Lisanna had finally come back. All Erza needed to do was go pick up Dawn from school. She walked out of the guild and walked down to the school and smiled when she saw Dawn leaning against the fence.

"You ready Dawn?" Dawn looked over at Erza and grinned. She ran to Erza and gave her a hug.

"Mom!"

"Easy Dawn." Erza was chuckling and picked Dawn up. Dawn got a piggyback from Erza all the way to the guild. Everything was ready they just needed Lucy to arrive.

…**...**

Lucy and Wendy walked back to the guild laughing. Their job had gone well and no punches were thrown. Lucy opened the guild's doors and stared at the sight before her.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places and Lucy smiled. There was a banner that said 'happy birthday Lucy' and an ice sculpture of her. She knew Gray had made the ice sculpture.

"Happy birthday mom!" Lucy looked down to her daughter holding a small box and bent down to hug her. She kissed her cheek and took the box. When she opened it she saw that it was a silver key.

"Thank you sweetheart." She kissed Dawn's cheek. Lucy looked around again and saw Erza sitting by the counter talking to Mira. "Who planned this?" Dawn pointed to Erza and grinned. Lucy stood up and Dawn followed her as she walked over to Erza. Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza's waist and hugged her. "Thank you Erza."

"I was hoping you'd like it." Erza said pulling Lucy around to sit on her lap. Lucy kissed her.

"I love it." Mira brought out the cake and Lucy took a bite of it. She grinned. It had mint icing. She watched as the entire guild went crazy in their celebration. Lucy picked Dawn up and kissed her head. Erza wrapped her arms around both of them and smiled.

"I love you both." Dawn smiled.

"I love both of my mom's!" Lucy and Erza laughed as a chair came flying their way. Natsu and Gray had ended up fighting. Erza sighed.

"How about we head back home where chairs don't fly?" Lucy nodded and they got up. Lucy held her daughter's hand and Erza took the other hand. They walked back home with smiles on their faces. Erza cooked dinner that night while Lucy helped Dawn do her homework. After they finished eating they played some different games. Erza and Dawn kept winning. Lucy sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's time for bed sweetheart." Dawn got up and ran off to her bedroom. Lucy got up and started to follow, but Erza stopped her.

"I'll tuck her in tonight. You go on up to bed."

…**...**

Dawn laid in bed and smiled when Erza walked in and grabbed her favorite story book. Erza started reading and about ten minutes later Dawn had fallen asleep. Erza smiled and tucked the covers around her before getting up and turning the light off. She set the book down and headed to her room. When she walked in, she found Lucy reading a book.

"Do I need to tuck you in as well?" Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Did you get her to sleep?" Erza nodded and sat down beside Lucy.

"She's fast asleep."

"You're a really good mother."

"So are you." Lucy put her book down and curled up next to Erza. Erza handed a small box to Lucy and waited for her to open it.

"It's beautiful." Erza smiled and helped Lucy put on the necklace. It was a silver heart. Lucy laid her head on Erza's chest. Erza pulled the blankets up over them and pulled Lucy closer to her. She then turned the light off. She heard a light snore and saw that Lucy had already fallen asleep.

"Happy birthday my love." Erza closed her eyes. She thought that she heard something along the line of 'thank you' from Lucy's sleeping form. Erza smiled. They had managed to get so far with each other and they did something people said they couldn't do. They were raising their very own daughter. Nothing is impossible if you really care about it.


End file.
